


The War of The Dragonborns

by SammyWhinchester452



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dark Fantasy, Inspired by Skyrim, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWhinchester452/pseuds/SammyWhinchester452
Summary: Miraak has returned to take over Skyrim but he has learned of a new prophecy that is to the key to both his defeat and success and  the dragonborns protecting the young boy don't know of this certain prophecy which hands him the upper hand  but how will the boy react to this new role that he has to play in saving not just Skyrim but all of Tamriel.
Relationships: Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The War of The Dragonborns

It was a calm and cold day in Skyrim, the land was known for its harsh conditions and current civil war, the city of winterhold was well out of the way and a calm place for people to live although the town hates the college due to the great collapse that happened in 4E 122. Since then the town has blamed the college for the bad things that have befallen the town, some even believe they have cursed all of Skyrim with their magic.   
One of the students was always interested in frost magic rather then the rest of his class who enjoyed the more destructive magical elements like fire some even look into the idea of necromancy but Cas doesn’t like those types of magic he thinks that frost is beautiful and he feels that it allows him to express himself in both a physical and spiritual way. Cas was currently studying the restoration spell tree as much as he hated seeing people hurt and all of the picked on him he would still help them in their time of need. 

“Here kid these are all the books we have on restoration” Urag gro-Shub the school’s librarian stated, pulling cas from his book the orc was a kind man and he often provided a safe haven for those at the college who enjoyed studying the arcane arts. 

“Thanks for that Urag” Cas replied with a smile on his face as he went back to his reading he had most of the spells down there were just a few he couldn’t quite get but they were some of the more complex spells that most of the teachers were only just mastering. The day had passed slowly for Cas and he decided it was time to head back to his quarters.

As Cas entered the courtyard he saw people chatting away but before long, his eyes flew open as he saw people dressed in dark armour they were attacking other members of the college, Cas put up a ward to stop a fireball from hitting him successfully blocking the spell and threw a ice spear at the guy, Cas kept taking down the attackers having almost no problem doing so he threw another Ice Spear at a soldier, some dodged the spells others didn’t but it was starting to tire the boy out.  
As the spell hit a soldier, Cas felt something hit him and it sent shock through his body Cas fell to his knees crying in pain, he saw a man walk up to him he wore dark armour and a dark red cape, the man grabbed the back of Cas' robes and pulled him up. Cas knew his face, the scar that ran across it was unmistakable, the man before him was the first dragonborn he was exiled long ago but Cas couldn’t remember his name. As bad as that sounds he never really looked into the history of the dragonborns.

“Hmm I never thought the dragonborns little friend would be such a good spellcaster, I can use a decent spellcaster” the man stated, his voice sending shivers down Cas' spine what was happening with this and why did Cas being friends with the dragonborns such a big deal. “After All it’s not everyday I find a spellcaster as young and powerful as you, I wonder what makes you so gifted?” the man added, as he tightened his grip on the boy’s arm he had his most powerful weapon in his hands he wasn’t about to let it go.

“I’d never help you” Cas snapped back as he went to cast frostbite. The man grabbed his wrists and bent it backwards causing Cas to let out a short yelp, Cas could see his fellow students shaking with fear as more soldiers entered the courtyard, he struggled against this guy wanting to help his fellow students and he couldn’t sit back to watch this all happen. 

“Cute but I never said you’d be a willing participant in this now did i?” the man asked in a sarcastic tone as his hand gripped Cas' throat, the man smiled as he looked Cas up and down. “Plus you might be useful for more than just your spell casting” the man added in a split second the man was dragging Cas towards the gates while his soldiers moved closer to the shaking mages.

Cas struggled as his feet dragged through the snow he looked back and saw the men moving closer to his classmates, the man holding him pulled him into a headlock and held his jaw forcing him to look towards his fellow magic users as the soldiers started to slaughter them, Cas grunted as he tried to escape the guys hold the Arch mage then cast a spell that knocked all the men back.  
Cas gasped as he felt the same magic hit his chest, it burned for a second before vanishing the man tossed Cas into the cold yet soft snow which he was thankful for until almost instantly dark vines wrapped around him, holding him still the vines slowly creeped up his body while the guy walked towards the arch mage Cas felt a set of hands on him he turned and saw it was Alexander one of the dragonborns he was cutting away at the vines holding Cas in place as he did Alexander pushed the now dead vines off of him and he lifted Cas up. 

“Oh Dragonborn how nice of you to show up, I thought attacking this pathetic college would get your attention” The man snapped as he looked at the two. “Or maybe it was me attacking that boy”

Cas suddenly felt someone pull him away from Alexander as the man cast a spell at him Cas threw a ward up to protect Alexander who shouted at the man knocking him back before Alexander could get to Cas the first dragonborn tossed a shout at them Cas was thrown beside the gates the man quickly made his way towards Cas, he grabbed Cas throwing him over his shoulder. 

“So long dragonborn send my regards to the Greybeards” the man snapped before carrying Cas through a portal Alexander watched as Cas struggled in Miraak’s hold and how his eyes held the look of pure fear and terror. 

“ALEXAN-” Cas screamed but was cut off when the portal closed behind the two Alexander punched the ground before heading off back to the temple known as High Hrothgar. He knew when he arrived the others would have questions, ones he couldn’t answer he didn't understand why Miraak wanted Cas.

When he arrived back at the doors to High Hrothgar he was greeted by Emma, one of the other dragonborns she was closer to Cas then he was seeing as they’d both grown up with each other they were like siblings but also not. 

“Alexander what happened?” Emma asked looking her beaten friend up and down she felt sick to her stomach something must’ve happened and whatever it was it mustn’t have been good if it had Alexander this shaken up. 

“It’s Miraak he’s back and he took Cas, I tried to stop him but he seemed determined to get to Cas like he needed him for something but I don't know what” Alexander answered looking into Emma’s eyes it was a soft gaze that held the look of defeat and sadness Emma knew why he was upset, but now they had a mission.

Find Miraak, save Cas and stop him no matter what the cost.


End file.
